Irrationalité
by HysGreed
Summary: Sakura vient de vivre la perte de sa mère. Vider les lieux de son enfance fut particulièrement long et elle décida de ne garder que cinq boîtes.Ces boîtes représentent parfaitement l'étrange personne qu'était sa génitrice.Elle trouvera certains objets attirants, d'autres beaucoup moins, mais jamais,en temps que personne rationnelle, elle n'aurait pu imaginer ce qu'elle allait vivre
1. XX

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chaque être humain peut avoir une réaction différente à l'annonce de la mort d'un proche. Certains peuvent pleurer, d'autres hurler ou faire un blocage émotionnel; Il existe tout simplement des milliers de possibilités. Sa réaction à _elle_ avait été le soulagement. Soulagée car sa mère ne souffrirait désormais plus. Soulagée aussi car toute sa vie elle avait émit des hypothèses sur la mort sans en avoir la réponse. Au moins maintenant, sa petite maman devait connaître les secrets de cette question si chère à ses yeux. Elle balaya la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandit du regard puis ferma la porte pour la dernière fois. Une page se tournait. Elle déposa le cinquième et dernier carton dans le coffre de son bolide (ironique lorsque l'on voit l'état de cette pauvre voiture) et décida de rentrer. Elle n'était pas triste, pas contente non plus. Elle s'était durement préparée à cette séparation. Evidemment, elle ne l'avait pas été assez mais après tout, personne ne pouvait l'être. On ne peut se faire à l'idée que la personne qui nous a élevé puisse disparaître d'un claquement de doigts de notre vie. La vie est cruelle mais ainsi fonctionne le monde.

En arrivant chez elle, son voisin et ami l'aida à décharger sa voiture et à monter les cartons jusqu'à son studio. Il était nouveau dans le quartier, et sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi, il s'était de suite rapproché de sa personne. Soit, il ne la dérangeait pas vraiment.

 _\- Tu veux entrer boire un thé?_

 _\- Non merci Sakura, je suis juste venue aider. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un. Et... moins l'on passe de temps à s'occuper des «affaires» au mieux l'on se porte._

 _\- Tu as surement raison. Bonne soirée alors, Naruto._

Elle referma la porte, attendit quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers le salon. Elle s'installa sur son petit pouf, exténuée. Elle n'aurait pas penser une seule seconde qu'elle passerait la journée entière a trier les affaires de sa mère. Elle en avait tant! La pire chose qu'il lui avait été donné de trouver fut la salle de spiritisme. Sa chère mère avait osé enlever tous les meubles de sa chambre d'ado pour y mettre table d'ouija, bougies, et autres objets dont elle ne savait les noms. Ça lui avait foutu une sacrée trouille de voir tout cela bien que finalement, elle eut décidé de tout garder et de ramener ces choses chez elle. Au grenier, elle avait trouvé un énorme carton de marionnettes ainsi qu'un autre emplis de divers papiers. Tous ces objets, aussi étranges soient-ils, représentaient assez bien sa mère et c'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de les garder. Une sorte de dernier hommage à sa Maman.

* * *

 _Bonsoir!_

 _Voici le prologue d'une fanfiction qui se portera sur le manga Naruto, qui est l'oeuvre de Mr Kishimito. _

_Pour mettre les choses au clair dès le début, je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agira d'un_ **SakuraxSasori** _._

 _L'histoire se passe dans un_ **univers alternatif** _, là où les Ninjas n'existent pas. _

_Les thèmes abordés seront les suivants ;_ **Surnaturel** _,_ **Angoisse** _et_ **Romance** _(légèrement). Je ne conseille bien évidemment pas cet écrit pour les enfants._

 _La longueur des chapitres sera bien plus longues, ceci étant un prologue qui me permet de vous situer un peu dans l'histoire qui va venir._

 _Une dernière chose, j'aimerais s'il vous plaît que vous me donniez votre avis, qu'il soit mauvais ou bon. C'est horriblement frustrant de voir que l'on vous lit sans savoir si il ou elle trouve cela correct ou non. _

_Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire et j'espère que la suite vous plaira. :)_


	2. 31 Octobre

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Exceptionnellement, Sakura avait prit une semaine de congé afin de se remettre de la mort de sa mère. Même si elle en était soulagée, elle était consciente qu'elle pouvait craquer à tout moment. Son téléphone vibra sur le siège à côté d'elle et elle se gara un peu plus loin pour pouvoir le lire. « **Kiba** : _Je serais au service psychiatrique. Une patiente a essayer d'étrangler Ino. Ne t'inquiètes pas elle va bien, nous sommes intervenus à temps. Tu devras surement attendre quelques instants, enfin tu sais ce que c'est. A tout à l'heure._ » Encore une agression. C'était déjà la cinquième depuis le début de l'année. Ils avaient beau faire grèves, envoyer des lettres au maire, au ministre de la santé rien ne changeait. Etre en sous-effectif était une véritable plaie. Elle répondit rapidement a son ami et mit son téléphone dans son sac avant de reprendre la route.

L'hôpital se trouvait a quarante-cinq minutes de chez elle, sans compter les bouchons. Ce temps de route ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. En arrivant à son lieu de travail, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Ino, l'infirmière qui s'était faite agressée. Celle-ci semblait épuisée, si bien qu'elle ne la vit même pas. Sakura ne s'attarda pas sur elle malgré son inquiétude et alla vers l'ascenseur direction le quatrième étage, service psychiatrique. Connaissant l'infirmière, Sakura savait qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était de retourner chez elle et de se sentir en sécurité.

 _\- Bonjour Monsieur Hatake._

 _\- Sakura. Tu visites quelqu'un? Il me semblait que tu ais pris ta semaine._

 _\- Je viens voir Kiba. Il va venir m'aider à ranger les affaires de Maman._

 _\- Le docteur Haruno va nous manquer_ , dit-il en pensif.

La jeune femme ne fit pas attention à ce commentaire. Oui le Docteur Haruno manquerait, mais pas la femme qu'elle était devenue. Personne n'était venu l'aider lorsque sa mère avait eut ses crises si ce n'était Kiba. Alors oui, ces propos la mettaient en colère. Ils étaient tous hypocrites. Lorsque le tintement de l'ascenseur retentit pour indiquer qu'elle était arrivée, elle salua l'homme afin de retrouver son ami. Kiba Inuzuka était quelqu'un de formidable. Elle l'avait connu en primaire mais n'était pour autant pas devenue amie avec lui à cette période. Ce n'était qu'en école d'infirmières qu'ils avaient réellement fait connaissance. Sakura s'était retrouvée en colocation avec le garçon, et une véritable connexion s'était faite entre les deux. Avec le temps, chacun avait prit son indépendance mais pour autant leur relation ne s'était pas dégradée bien au contraire.

 _\- Bonjour, je cherche Kiba Inuzuka, savez-vous où je pourrais le trouver?_

 _\- Mademoiselle Haruno! Comment allez-vous? Je suppose que ça ne doit pas être facile..._

 _\- Je vais bien merci,_ un long silence se fit entre la secrétaire et elle _, hum, donc... Kiba?_

 _\- Oh oui! Il se trouve dans la chambre 429, il s'occupe d'une patiente._

 _\- Merci, bonne journée à vous._

La chambre 429 se trouvait, par chance, derrière le secrétariat. Des cris, ainsi que divers bruits de meubles se faisaient entendre alors elle accéléra le pas. Par déformation professionnelle, elle attrapa une des blouses qu'elle trouva sur son passage et l'enfila avant de rentrer sans ménagement dans la pièce.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? On vous entend du secrétariat!_

Devant elle se déroulait la scène suivante; La patiente complètement hystérique tenait la bouteille d'eau de sa main gauche, agrippait le lit de sa main droite et le bougeait en direction de l'infirmier qui essayait tant bien que mal de tenir a la fois le lit, pour éviter que l'un d'eux ne se blessent, et d'éviter le potentiel projectile que pouvait lui lancer la femme. Ni une ni deux Sakura s'élança dans la chambre, se prit toute l'eau que contenait la fameuse bouteille et attrapa la jeune patiente par le poignet.

 _\- Kiba, va chercher le docteur, elle ne peut pas rester dans cette section, son état a clairement empiré._

 _\- Bien,_ il appuya sur un bouton et une infirmière arriva aussitôt, _aidez-là s'il vous plaît le temps que j'aille chercher le médecin. Son diagnostique doit être revu._

 _\- Bien._

 _. . . . . . . . . . ._

 _\- Tu as une petite mine Kib', tout va bien?_ Demanda-t-elle soucieuse

 _\- J'étais de nuit et ce matin une infirmière est tombée malade. Je la remplace. Je reprends demain a neuf heure donc ça va, j'ai le temps pour récupérer!_

 _\- On fête ta bonne nuit de sommeil alors?_

 _\- Tout a fait!_

A la fin de son service, après avoir réglé le problème de la patiente, Kiba avait proposé à la jeune fille d'aller à un petit bar Geek a deux rues de là. Ils avaient pour habitude d'y venir et le patron leur offrit un verre. Démarche commerciale stratégique, il savait très bien qu'ils allaient consommer plus que cette simple boisson.

 _\- Toujours d'accord pour que je vienne t'aider a agencer ton studio?_

 _\- Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué oui, bien sûr._

 _\- Rha mais arrêtes! Je suis pas un vieux croulant!_

 _\- Oh ça... Même Akamaru n'oses plus te demander pour sortir c'est pour dire..._

 _\- Oh! Oh ça c'est vache! Je suis outré!_

 _\- D'ailleurs tu peux le ramener à la maison si tu veux!_

 _\- Mais quelle bonne âme! On pourrait presque te comparer à Shen-Te!_

Très mature, Sakura fit une grimace digne d'une enfant de cinq ans. L'Inuzuka éclata de rire, heureux de la voir réagir ainsi. Sakura sans ce genre de réactions, ce n'était plus Sakura. Il prit sa bière tout en essayant de calmer son rire et la bu d'une traite. Sakura en fit de même et réenfila son manteau. Le patron grimaça légèrement en les voyant terminer. Visiblement sa stratégie n'était pas la bonne, du moins pas pour aujourd'hui.

 _\- Au revoir Suigetsu._

 _\- A une prochaine Suigui!_

Par chance, Kiba n'habitait pas très loin. Il avait fait ce choix par simple fainéantise; Après le boulot généralement il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de retrouver Akamaru, son fidèle compagnon, et dormir. Lors de ses études, il avait su que les infirmiers avaient un emploi du temps surchargé mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé celui qu'il avait actuellement. Il souffrait, comme tous les autres de la profession, du sous-effectif grandissant. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien y faire a part se tuer à la tâche avec passion.

 _\- Non mais tu m'écoutes?_

 _\- Quoi? Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées._

 _\- Mon Dieu Inuzuka Kiba qui réfléchit! Mais il faut le noter dans le calendrier! Vite, vite!_

Il la bouscula pour plaisanter mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. A chaque fois il oubliait qu'elle avait une force presque surhumaine ainsi qu'un très bon équilibre. Suite à cela, il fit la tête et Sakura lui tira la joue, toute victorieuse.

 _\- Dis, tu n'aurais pas refait les couleurs de tes tatouages? Ils me paraissent plus rouges._

 _\- Mais c'est qu'elle est observatrice dites-donc._

 _\- Oh aller! Fais pas la tête, tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ça!_

 _\- J'm'en cale!_

 _\- Mais Kiba!_

 _\- Non!_

 _\- Mais t'es pas drôle!_

 _\- Et aller encore un défaut!_

 _\- Mais non mais... Rha, pardon je suis désolée,_ puis elle murmura, _t'es vraiment susceptible quand tu t'y mets._

 _\- Je t'ai entendu!_

Ils arrivèrent chez le garçon l'humeur joueuse. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son petit appartement, une masse blanche sortit à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de sauter sur la jeune fille. Ne s'attendant pas à un tel accueil, elle le serra dans ses bras et lui fit plein de caresses; Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué!

 _\- Mais c'est que tu as encore grandis mon beau!_

 _\- Hé ouai, il s'arrête plus... Bientôt il prendra toute la place dans mon lit._

 _\- Tu dormiras dans le canapé c'est pas bien grave!_

 _\- C'est ça ouai!_

Ils arrivèrent chez la jeune fille en fin de soirée. Kiba et Akamaru prirent les devants pendant que Sakura garait sa voiture un peu plus loin. Elle les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, sur le pallier du premier étage, devant la porte du jeune Naruto Uzumaki. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, les deux ne s'aimaient pas particulièrement.

 _\- J'habite au troisième Kib' pas au premier._

 _\- Oh bonjour Sakura!_

 _\- Bonjour Naruto, tu nous excuseras mais on doit régler quelques affaires.. On se parlera une prochaine fois._

 _\- Bien sûr! Bonne soirée! Et quant à toi c'est pas de ma faute si ton clébard mange tout ce qui lui passe sous la truffe._

 _\- Bonne soirée._

Il referma sa porte et la jeune fille fusilla du regard Kiba.

 _\- Non mais je peux savoir ce que tu faisais?_

 _\- Il avait laissé un bol de Ramens sur le seuil de sa porte! Je pensais que tu lui avais dis de ne plus faire ça!_

 _\- Je l'ai dis oui. Après je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'il fait ni même de ce qu'Akamaru mange... Enfin, montons, vos querelles me fatiguent._

 _. . . . . . . . . . ._

 _\- Tu ranges où ton café?_

 _\- Dans le seul placard que j'ai Kib'!_ Répondit-elle blasée.

Il la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard dans le salon et s'installa à terre. Sakura avait emménagé récemment, depuis quelques mois tout de même, et n'avait que très peu de meubles. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil a son chien puis à la jeune fille. Elle avait beau dire, elle était épuisée. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle.

 _\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire hein?_

 _\- Bien sûr,_ devinant où il voulait en venir elle changea rapidement de sujet, _bon, sortons les babioles de ces maudits cartons!_

Elle attrapa l'un des cartons et vida tout son contenu sur le sol; Que des papiers. Elle en attrapa un, Kiba aussi. Une fiche biographique. Elle en prit une autre; Pareil. Toutes ses feuilles concernaient la vie d'une vingtaine de personnes. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise de lire tout ça mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle se sentait obligée de continuer. Kiba lui, avait arrêté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le docteur Haruno avait toutes ses fiches. Pourquoi garder des renseignements sur des patients décédés? C'était malsain, et surement illégal. Il regarda son amie qui lisait avec enthousiasme ce tas de papier, le regard illuminé comme lors de leurs années d'études.

 _\- Pourquoi ta mère gardait ça?_

 _\- J'en ai aucune idée... Mais dis-donc certains avaient des vies drôlement passionnantes! Tiens regardes ce Monsieur,_ elle lui tendit une feuille, _il est devenu riche en seulement trois ans grâce à la bourse. Soit cet homme était un génie soit il était indéniablement chanceux!_

 _\- Ouai... On prend la prochaine boite?_

Il se leva et n'attendit pas la réponse de l'Haruno pour prendre le second carton, beaucoup plus lourd que le premier. Il le posa à côté des feuilles et en sortit des fils, des aiguilles ainsi que divers tissus. Rien de vraiment passionnant en soit.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que ma mère pouvait bien faire de tout ça? Elle détestait la couture..._

 _\- Peut-être qu'avec le temps-_

 _\- Kib' est-ce que tu me verrais dessiner?_

 _\- Quoi?,_ il lâcha un rire _, non! Bien sûr que non!_

 _\- Ce qu'est le dessin pour moi, la couture l'est pour ma mère._

 _\- Ok, ok, j'ai compris! Bon et bien je ne sais pas... Peut-être qu'elle gardait ça pour une amie?_

 _\- Peut-être... C'est bizarre quand même.._

 _\- Je pensais que tu avais fait le tri toi même?_

 _\- Pas ces boîtes, ma mère m'avait dit lorsqu'elle était encore saine d'esprit qu'elle m'avait mis des objets de côté... Ce sont ces boites. Il y en a un autre dans ma chambre, dedans il y a des affaires de spiritisme._

 _\- De spiritisme?! Tu vas quand même pas te lancer là-dedans?_

 _\- Quoi, tu as peur Kiba?_ Dit-elle joueuse

 _\- Su-surement pas! C'est juste que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça, c'est tout._

Ils rangèrent tout ce qui se trouvait à terre, et marquèrent sur les cartons leur contenus. Ils les déposèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce et prirent les deux cartons restants ; Kiba misait sur quelque chose en bois au vu du poids de la boite. Sakura, elle, misait sur quelque chose de personnel. Finalement, ils se lancèrent un décompte et ouvrirent leur carton simultanément. Ce fut Kiba qui gagna.

 _\- Mais c'est quoi ces choses?!_

Il sortit un pantin de sa boîte, puis deux, puis trois. Il y en avait au moins une bonne vingtaine. Tous ressemblaient à des êtres humains et cette constatation le fit frissonner. Il détestait ce genre de chose, il trouvait ça de mauvais goût. Il les remit rapidement dans leur boîte et il tendit celle-ci à son amie. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ces poupées ne lui inspiraient pas confiance, quelque chose de mauvais se dégageaient d'elles.

 _\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Kiba, ce ne sont que des marionnettes! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elles fassent?_

 _\- Je sais, je sais, mais elles ne me plaisent pas!_

 _\- Je les trouve magnifique. T'imagines le travail qu'il a fallut pour ne serait-ce en créer qu'une seule?_

 _\- Beaucoup, j'imagine._

 _\- Celle-ci,_ elle sortit une marionnette avec des cheveux rouges, _est magnifique._

 _\- Elle me fout la chaire de poule._

 _\- Très bien,_ elle soupira, _je vais la ranger._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Je vais sûrement en vendre quelques une._

 _\- Bien,_ il se mit à bailler _, on a finit?_

 _\- Oui!_

 _\- Cool... Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer._

 _\- Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux!_

 _\- Ah super, j'attendais que tu me le proposes._

Elle roula des yeux avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il était incorrigible. Elle se leva et empila les cartons les un sur les autres pour éviter qu'elle ne perde trop de place. Elle plaça les boîtes de marionnettes en dessous afin de ne pas écraser celles contenant les papiers. Question de logique.

 _\- Par contre tu veux que je change les draps?_

 _\- Non t'en fais pas, on va pas t'embêter avec ça._

 _\- Tant mieux!_

La fin de soirée se passa sans encombre et sous le signe de la bonne humeur. Kiba avait mit de la musique a fond, et les deux amis s'improvisèrent un karaoké tout en dansant. Ce fut du grand n'importe quoi mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient rit! Une voisine était venue pour demander de baisser le son mais s'était résignée en voyant la taille surdimensionnée d'Akamaru. Cela faisait longtemps que les deux compères n'avaient pas passé une aussi bonne soirée, rien qu'à deux. Finalement, en voyant l'heure plus que tardive, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Pendant que Kiba prenait sa douche, Sakura avait ramené des oreillers pour qu'ils puissent dormir confortablement tous les trois dans son lit deux places. Il était tout simplement hors de question que l'un des deux dorment à même le sol. Lorsque son ami sortit de la douche, elle lui lança un de ses vieux tee-shirt trop ample. Impossible que Kiba dorme torse nus dans son lit.

Une fois que tout le monde fut préparé, la jeune fille s'installa dans son lit suivit de près par le garçon. Akamaru vînt s'installer dans son lit et poussa Sakura vers son maître pour avoir plus de place. En fin de compte, c'était une mauvaise idée d'emmener Akamaru chez elle.

 _\- Bonne nuit Kib'. Et merci d'être toujours là pour moi..._

Deux heures étaient passées et Kiba n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait tout essayé; Compter les moutons, écouter la respiration apaisante de Sakura... Rien n'y faisait. De plus, il sentait qu'Akamaru était agité. Alors qu'il commençait légèrement à s'endormir, son chien se leva d'un coup et se rua dans le salon, aboyant férocement comme si qu'il y avait un danger. Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, demandant ce qu'il se passait puis ils entendirent les cartons chuter. Ils se levèrent rapidement et rejoignirent Akamaru qui ne se calmait pas. Le salon était dans un désordre pas possible. Les marionnettes étaient disposées un peu partout et une feuille était posée à côté de chacune d'elles. Les actes de décès. Sakura folle de rage, hurla sur Akamaru et ramassa chaque objet le plus délicatement possible, vérifiant que rien était abîmé. En rangeant le tout, elle se rendit compte qu'il manquait la poupée qu'elle préférait et elle regarda Kiba, l'air mauvais.

 _\- Elle est où celle avec les cheveux rouges?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi?! Et ne cris pas sur Akamaru! Il n'a rien fait!_

 _\- Ah ouai? Le bazar s'est fait par le saint esprit alors?_

 _\- Je te dis que ce n'est pas nous! Fais pas chier Sakura!_

 _\- Faire chier? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule là?_

Alors qu'ils se disputaient de vive voix, Akamaru grogna en direction de la salle de bain. Les deux amis s'arrêtent aussitôt, et le regardèrent inquiet pour l'un, suspicieuse pour l'autre. Elle ouvrit la porte, et découvrit la poupée posée confortablement sur la cuvette des toilettes, fixant la porte. Sakura se dirigea vers celle-ci et Kiba entra dans la salle de bain, mécontent.

 _\- Tu crois que c'est Akamaru? Tu penses vraiment qu'il est capable de faire ça?_

 _\- Écoutes, ma porte d'entrée est fermée, et nous ne sommes que trois ici. Tu étais avec moi dans le lit et Akamaru était déjà partis. Sincèrement, pour l'instant j'ai pas la tête à réfléchir et je veux simplement dormir. Alors, s'il te plait, retournons au lit, ok?_ Elle soupira et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, _je réfléchirais à tout ça demain, désolée._

 _\- Ouai... Va dormir, je te rejoins dans quelques instants._

Il la regarda s'en aller vers la chambre avec la poupée. Il se dirigea vers Akamaru et lui parla tout en le caressant. C'était une habitude entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient stressés ou tristes. Finalement il décida de sortir les actes de décès ainsi que les marionnettes et disposa le tout sur le sol. Chaque acte de décès accompagné de photo correspondait à une poupée. Cette découverte lui fit froid dans le dos. En comptant le tout, il remarqua qu'il manquait un acte, celui de la fameuse marionnette aux cheveux rouges.

 _\- Kiba, hé Kiba réveilles-toi tu vas être en retard!_

Kiba se réveilla en sursaut et regarda partout autour de lui. Un rêve. C'était un rêve. Bon sang! Il regarda Sakura l'air complètement perdu et celle-ci posa doucement sa main sur le front de son ami. Il était bouillant.

 _\- Tu es brûlant! Tu ne peux pas partir travailler dans ces conditions!_

 _\- Ça ira, j'ai juste eu le sommeil agité..._

 _\- Kib..._

 _\- Ça ira t'en fais pas, tu me fais confiance non?_

Elle le regarda lui sourire et finit par céder. Il partit aussitôt à la douche. Elle se dépêcha de lui préparer un petit déjeuner et une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle fixa les boîtes de marionnettes. Elle enleva les deux boîtes du dessus et sortit de l'une des deux boîtes restantes sa marionnette favorite. Oui vraiment, elle était une véritable œuvre d'art. Elle décida de la poser dans le salon, juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. En voyant l'heure, elle comprit que son ami n'aurait pas le temps de manger et emballa les tartines qu'elle avait faite dans une petite serviette pour qu'il puisse les manger sur la route.

 _\- Kib dépêches-toi, il faut y aller!_

Il sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux dégoulinant et attrapa son manteau. Il attacha Akamaru et fit signe à Sakura qu'il était prêt. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, son amie lui annonça fièrement qu'elle avait posée la poupée sur son petit meuble car « _Elle méritait d'être affichée_.» Bien que tout ce qu'il ait vécu cette nuit n'était qu'un simple rêve, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise à la vue de celle-ci. Et puis ce sourire... Elle ne l'avait pas la veille, si? C'est sûr ce doute qu'il ferma la porte, priant pour ne plus jamais voir cette horrible chose.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **S'il vous plaît n'oubliez pas de commenter pour donner votre avis, il est très important, que ce soit bon ou mauvais. Merci beaucoup**


	3. 14 Fevrier

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La saint valentin était un jour très spécial à l'hôpital; En effet chaque année les infirmiers offraient des chocolats a leur docteur favoris et inversement. C'était quelque chose de convivial que Sakura affectionnait particulièrement. Comme chaque année, ses chocolats seraient destiné à la chirurgienne Tsunade. Contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait être dit dans les couloirs, ce n'était pas grâce à sa mère qu'elle était devenue infirmière, mais plutôt grâce à cette princesse qui abandonna son titre pour poursuivre son rêve. Cette femme avait tout son respect. Malheureusement, son planning ne correspondait pas au sien et elle dû se résigner à lui remettre en mains propres. C'est pourquoi elle avait chargé Ino de le lui donner, et en contre partie, elle devait donner ses chocolats au nouveau médecin, Saï. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, et lui avait sauté dessus dès qu'il fit son apparition dans son service. Ses collègues ne l'avaient apparemment pas mis au courant de la tradition et Sakura pu se moquer gentiment de ce pauvre médecin venu d'Asie. D'habitude si pâle, il était devenu une véritable pivoine à la vue de la boîte en forme de cœur. Au moins, cet hôpital sera marqué à jamais dans son esprit.

 _\- Alors, Alors! Il en a pensé quoi de mes chocolats?_

 _\- Oh Ino, si tu savais!_ Elle éclata de rire _, il ne savait pas que l'on faisait ça ici, il est devenu aussi rouge que les tatouages de Kiba! Tu aurais dû voir ça, c'était vraiment spectaculaire!_

Ino se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe et Sakura sourit face à ce spectacle. C'était rare de voir la jeune fille aussi déçue, il y avait visiblement anguille sous roche. Sa main à couper qu'elle craquait pour le médecin! Se retenant de rire une seconde fois, elle enfila sa veste, attrapa son sac et ferma son casier avant de dire au revoir au personnel présent dans les vestiaires. Sa journée était enfin terminée et elle en était ravie. Tout c'était déroulé sans encombres, elle avait réussit à être sur une intervention chirurgicale à la dernière minute et avait évité le service d'urgence. Un véritable miracle. En sortant de l'hôpital, elle croisa quelques patients qui faisaient connaissance durant leur pause cigarette et elle secoua légèrement la tête face à l'incroyable magie de Cupidon.

. . . . . . .

En arrivant devant son immeuble, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Naruto. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, elle le vit dans son habit de policier. C'était incroyable comment un simple uniforme pouvait changer une personne. Naruto semblait plus adulte, plus responsable. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le garçon turbulent qui laisse traîner ses bols de ramens sur le palier car «il n'y a pas assez de place dans [son] évier» et qui joue jusqu'à pas d'heure le soir.

 _\- Et bien Naruto si je m'attendais à ça!_

 _\- C'est vrai que tu n'm'as jamais vu dans mon superbe uniforme! J'ai la classe hein? Hein que j'ai la classe?_

 _\- Ça te change c'est vrai!_

 _\- Super, alors est-ce que,_ il s'arrêta reprit son souffle et se lança _, alors est-ce que tu accepterais de venir dîner chez moi ce soir?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas. Mais ça reste amical, on est bien d'accord?_

 _\- Reçu cinq sur cinq!_

Chacun rentra chez lui, Naruto désirant préparer un dîner digne de ce nom pour épater sa voisine et Sakura envieuse d'une bonne douche bien chaude pour décontracter tous ses muscles; Sa journée, bien que plaisante, avait été longue et exténuante. A peine entrée, elle commença à se déshabiller, lançant ses vêtements à droite à gauche. En entrant dans sa salle d'eau, elle fut accueillie par la douce chaleur du chauffage qu'elle prit soin d'éteindre; La pièce sera suffisamment chaude avec l'eau. Désormais nue, elle alluma sa douche et ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de bien être lorsqu'elle sentit le liquide bouillant ruisseler sur sa peau. C'était un véritable bonheur. Malgré tout elle se dépêcha de se laver pour ne pas gaspiller trop d'eau; Son bien être avait beau être important, la planète l'était d'autant plus! Elle attrapa une serviette dans laquelle elle enroula ses cheveux mi-longs puis une autre afin de se sécher. Comment allait-elle s'habiller? Elle ne voulait ni être chic ni être en jogging, et ce même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle se décida finalement pour son pull et sa petite salopette noire. Simple et efficace. Finalement prête, elle ramassa toutes ses affaires qu'elle avait mis un peu partout et les rangea dans le panier à linge sales. En regardant le tas de tissus elle soupira et mit le tout à la machine; Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait plus rien à se mettre...

Elle reçut le SMS de Naruto une bonne heure plus tard. En descendant les paliers, une odeur de brûlé vînt lui chatouiller les narines. En arrivant au premier, elle pouvait entendre Naruto hurler de chez lui. Se retenant de sourire, elle sonna deux fois et attendit sagement sur le petit tapis de bienvenue. Elle entendit un vague « _Entres, la porte est ouverte!_ » et elle pénétra dans l'antre de son hôte. Une immense fumée noire vînt l'accueillir et elle se précipita vers la cuisine.

 _\- Bon sang, Naruto ouvres la fenêtre!_

Il s'exécuta et l'air froid de l'hiver se fit ressentir aussitôt. La soirée commençait bien. Une fois l'appartement revenu à la normal, ils refermèrent les fenêtres et rirent de la situation. Naruto ne savait pas cuisiner mais avait quand même tenté de faire quelque chose d'époustouflant. La jeune fille fut touchée par cette attention et décida de préparer un petit quelque chose malgré l'heure déjà tardive. Elle leur concocta une salade avec des frites et steaks hachés. Elle prit soin de bien présenter les assiettes et les ramena au salon, là où Naruto attendait impatiemment.

 _\- Je suis désolée si tu trouves ça basique... A vrai dire je n'ai plus trop l'habitude de cuisiner depuis que je travaille à l'hôpital..._

 _\- Oh ne t'excuses pas! Ça à l'air super bon! Bon appétit Sakura!_

 _\- Bon appétit Naruto!_

Le restant du repas se passa sans encombre. Elle apprit beaucoup de choses sur le garçon au cours de ce dîner. Comme elle, il avait étudié au lycée de campagne non loin de là. Elle avait été étonnée de l'apprendre; Jamais elle ne l'avait vu au cours de ses années d'études. Ensuite, il avait étudié d'arrache pieds afin de rejoindre son oncle Hiruka à la police de Konoha. Désormais il était commandant, et apparemment il serait le plus jeune du commissariat. Malheureusement, elle apprit aussi qu'à ses onze ans il avait perdu sa mère et son père dans un carambolage.. Tragique accident dont ils n'étaient même pas responsables. Des cas comme celui-ci, elle en avait connus pas mal à l'hôpital...

 _\- Au fait, tu as trouvé le créateur de tes marionnettes?_

 _\- Non... Enfin, il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de chercher, elle soupira, c'est vraiment dommage._

 _\- Tu veux qu'on poste une annonce sur internet? Il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit s'y connaître en poupées!_

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'éclairèrent et elle fit un sourire digne d'une petite fille devant ses cadeaux de Noël. C'était une excellente idée!

 _\- D'ailleurs tu ne les as jamais vu! Ça te dit d'y jeter un coup d'œil?_

 _\- Ce serait avec plaisir! On débarrasse et on monte?_

 _\- Ça marche! Par contre je te préviens, je veux de la délicatesse!_

Ils débarrassèrent assez vite et quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent chez la jeune femme. Elle déposa la poupée aux cheveux rouges sur la petite table basse du salon et sortit les autres de leurs cartons. Naruto en resta sans voix. Il ne savait dire si il les trouvait jolies ou malsaines. Certes, elles étaient parfaitement réalisées mais... Faire d'une marionnette un être humain ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

 _\- Ne fais pas cette tête enfin! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à ne pas les aimer... Kiba aussi à réagit de la même manière, il en a carrément fait un cauchemar..._

 _\- Il faut dire que ce n'est pas banal des êtres humains miniatures!_

Sakura se vexa quelque peu face à sa réaction. Avait-elle mauvais goût pour que personne n'apprécie ces marionnettes à leur juste valeur?! Non...Chacun avait sa vision de l'Art après tout. Pour elle, l'Art se devait d'être éternel. Comment découvrir tous ses secrets si le temps ne nous permettait pas de les élucider? C'est pourquoi elle trouvait ces pièces aussi jolies. Emplie de secrets, elles ne pouvaient que la charmer.

 _\- Bon, tu veux qu'on mette laquelle sur internet?_

 _\- La personne âgée. A mon avis, c'est celle qui a le plus d'histoires._

 _\- Yosh, c'est parti pour lui faire un petit shooting photo alors!_

Ils placèrent la marionnette sur le sol, le dos contre le mur et Naruto fit quelques photos. Sakura modifia la luminosité et autres aspects superflus du cliché et ils le mirent en ligne. C'était relativement excitant. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle dirait à l'artiste qui à créer ces pantins; « _Bonjour, j'ai trouvé vos œuvres chez ma mère, à son décès, et je les trouve vraiment magnifiques_.» Non, c'était définitivement ridicule. Elle secoua la tête pour se changer les idées et elle surprit Naruto entrain de défigurer les marionnettes. Elle s'approcha de lui et ne voyant aucunes réactions de la part du jeune homme, elle le frappa à l'épaule.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Naruto?_

 _\- Elles n'ont pas les traits typiques d'ici. Je veux dire, on dirait des personnes venant d'un pays chaud. Tu ne trouves pas?_

Elle ne s'était jamais réellement penchée sur les origines de ces pantins. Elle regarda de plus près la vieille dame et il était vrai que sa peau semblait légèrement plus foncé que la leur, plus habituée au soleil. Naruto avait l'œil, son métier lui collait parfaitement à la peau.

 _\- Je vais rentrer, demain je dois me lever tôt_

 _\- Ça marche. Encore merci Naruto._

Le lendemain matin, Sakura arriva à son travail en retard de vingt minutes. Elle n'avait pas entendu son réveil et à son plus grand regret elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans les bouchons. Sa journée avait très mal commencée. Par chance, sa collègue avait réussit à cacher son absence du mieux qu'elle ait pu. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde a échanger son planning avec elle. Ça la faisait finir aux alentours de minuit mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Contrairement à sa collègue, elle n'avait pas de famille qui attendait patiemment son retour.

 _\- Mademoiselle Haruno, vous pouvez aller dans la chambre 202? La patiente n'aurait pas eu ses médicaments selon sa fille._

Sans rechigner, elle se dirigea vers la chambre. La patiente souffrait de la maladie d'Alzheimer et par conséquent oubliait les choses les plus importantes, mettant sa vie en danger. Elle n'était pas agressive et ne confondait pas encore le passé et le présent. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, une femme, surement la fille, vînt l'agresser verbalement sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient que des incompétents dans cet hôpital et qu'ils laissaient mourir leurs patients. Ce genre de choses arrivaient, heureusement pour eux ce n'était bien souvent que des exceptions, mais ça leur en mettait un coup au moral. Ils passaient leur temps à s'occuper d'autrui quitte a mettre leur propre vie de côté pour leur bien être. Forcément, ça ne faisait pas plaisir, mais ils devaient toujours répondre de manière calme, ne jamais céder à la colère. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours.

 _\- Bonjour Madame. Votre mère n'aurait pas eu ses médicaments du matin, c'est bien ça?_

 _\- Oui! Vous n'êtes que des fainéants! C'est inadmissible!_

 _\- Bien, laissez moi regarder la feuille de passage s'il vous plaît._

Elle essaya de passer, la femme ne souhaitant pas bouger d'un pousse. En attrapant le bout de papier, elle distingua une écriture a l'emplacement du jour. En y regardant de plus près, elle pu lire que les médicaments avaient bien été donné au petit matin par l'infirmier qui était en charge de ce service. Elle garda la feuille en mains et se tourna vers sa patiente, un sourire rassurant collé sur le visage.

 _\- Un infirmier est venue vous voir très tôt ce matin, vous vous en souvenez?_

 _\- Personne n'est venue me voir si ce n'est ma fille présente dans la pièce! C'est inacceptable d'affirmer de pareils propos!_

 _\- Chut, restez calme, ce n'est pas bon pour vous de vous énerver. Tenez regardez,_ elle mit la feuille de passage devant la dame _, l'infirmier est venu vous voir ce matin à cinq heure trente._

 _\- Maintenant que vous le dîtes... Il y a eu ce jeune homme plutôt mignon qui est passé..._

Sakura sourit à la vieille dame et reposa le papier à sa place initiale. Elle se tourna vers la fille, l'air sévère, et lui demanda de la suivre dans le couloir. Elle pouvait comprendre l'énervement de celle-ci mais certainement pas les insultes.

 _\- Ecoutez-moi bien, et surtout ne me coupez pas. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre Maman a la maladie d'Alzheimer. Alors oui, les médecins vous ont dit que son stade n'était pas très avancé, mais gardez bien à l'esprit qu'elle est bel et bien malade. Elle ne peut se souvenir de choses importantes et c'est bien le pourquoi elle est ici. A son arrivée, vous étiez présente si je me souviens bien. On vous a précisé qu'il était plus que probable qu'elle oublie la prise de ses médicaments et c'est pourquoi on a mis à votre disposition la feuille de passage dont vous n'avez visiblement même pas pris la peine d'y jeter un œil. Vous venez d'insulter un service entier, un hôpital, les professionnels de la santé sans connaître notre quotidien. Je n'attends certainement pas de vous des excuses car j'ai bien vu que vous pensiez tout ce que vous venez de me dire. Si vous trouvez que mon comportement actuel est inapproprié, ce que je peux comprendre, il vous est possible de trouver mon chef de service au secrétariat qui se trouve sur votre gauche. J'aime mon métier et ça ne me dérange pas de prendre sa défense. Je suis désolée, je dois aller m'occuper d'autres patients. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne journée, et n'hésitez pas à sonner si jamais il y a un problème avec votre Maman._

Le biper de Sakura se fit entendre et elle salua une dernière fois la fille de sa patiente. Chambre 228. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et prit soin de lire la petite feuille de présentation accrochée à la porte. Homme de 67 ans, a fait un AVC et souffre de migraine. Bon, c'est partit. Elle entra dans la chambre et trouva son patient dans son lit entrain de dormir paisiblement. Elle chercha sans faire de bruit la manette d'appel et se rendit compte que son coude tapait dessus. Elle la prit délicatement et la posa sur la table de chevet. Une fausse alerte. Elle préférait cela. Elle nota son passage sur la feuille ainsi que la cause et sortit pour s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre.

Lorsque minuit arriva , Sakura était exténuée et avait faim. Pour éviter de perdre du temps, elle avait volontaire omis de manger. Un de ses collègues lui avait conseillé un drive non loin de l'hôpital qui proposait de la nourriture saine. Cela avait étonné la jeune fille mais c'est sans hésitation qu'elle décida de s'y rendre. Sur la route, elle se rendit compte que la nourriture saine n'était autre que des hamburgers ainsi que des frites. Il était vrai que concernant son ami, elle aurait dû se méfier. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas suffisamment de courage pour cuisiner, ni même chercher un autre drive. Par chance, lorsqu'elle arriva au lieu voulu, il n'y avait aucune voiture en attente et elle passa donc sans trop de problèmes.

 _\- Bonjour, un menu enfant s'il vous plaît._

 _\- Frites ou potatoes?_

 _\- Frites_

 _\- Sauce?_

 _\- Non merci... Oh quoique, mettez-moi du ketchup s'il vous plaît._

 _\- L'hamburger du jour est «L'étoile de la Mort» Vous pouvez payer par carte. Le montant sera un inscrit sur l'écran bonne soirée._

Sakura paya et sa commande arriva quelques instants plus tard. Elle posa le tout sur le siège passager et partit se garer un peu plus loin pour manger tranquillement. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé dans sa voiture, en pleine nuit. Elle attrapa le sac presque fumant à côté d'elle et en sortit l'hamburger qu'elle croqua, le sourire aux lèvres. Que ça faisait du bien de manger de la malbouffe! Alors qu'elle dégustait cette délicieuse nourriture, elle remarqua à travers son rétro qu'une voiture roulait très doucement. Elle n'y prêta pas plus attention et attrapa son téléphone pour répondre à un message qu'elle avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne fallait jamais être réellement pressé quand on lui parlait par SMS. Soudain, la voiture qui roulait s'arrêta à sa hauteur et alluma ses gyrophares ; La Police. Sakura soupira et ouvrit sa fenêtre, téléphone en main.

 _\- Bonsoir Mademoiselle._

 _\- Bonsoir. Vous avez besoin d'aide?_

 _\- Connaissez-vous le code de la route?_

 _\- Si je le connais?_ Elle rit à cette question et sortit de sa boîte à gants son permis _, bien sûr!_

 _\- Alors pourquoi êtes vous sur votre téléphone, moteur allumé?_

La boulette. Elle avait vraiment mal choisis son moment. Elle soupira devant sa bêtise et éteignit son moteur. Elle jeta un regard aux policiers, vraiment gênée par cette situation, et celui qui se trouvait côté vitre lui fit un petit signe pour lui signaler que ce n'était plus la peine.

 _\- On va vous laisser tranquille pour cette fois, mais soyez plus prudente. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous arriver à cause d"une petite faute d'inattention._

Oh ça elle le savait bien avec son métier. Elle salua les policiers et mit son téléphone dans son sac. Ça l'avait calmé. En rallumant son moteur, elle se rendit compte de l'heure et elle se remit en route, ne souhaitant pas rentrer à une heure trop tardive.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, elle sentit ses nerfs se relâcher. " _Enfin à la maison..."_ Elle déposa ses affaires, enleva son manteau et en se retournant elle se prit le petit meuble de l'entrée. Elle vit la poupée aux cheveux rouge sang glisser avant de chuter dans le vide ; Grâce à ses réflexes hors du commun elle la rattrapa et la repositionna du mieux qu'elle pu. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas tombée, elle se serait surement abîmée ou voire pire, elle aurait pu se briser.

 _\- Tiens, quelqu'un a essayé de me joindre?_

Elle prit son téléphone fixe qui clignotait et le porta à son oreille; Un message vocal. Lorsque le bip s'enclencha, elle entendit une respiration au bout du fil mais personne ne parlait. Cette petite mascarade dura quelques longues secondes puis une voix rauque se fit entendre. Sans en comprendre la raison, elle se sentit frissonner, mal à l'aise.

 _\- L'annonce. Contactez Yura. C'est un marchand ambulant à Suna._

 _Vous n'avez pas de nouveaux mess-_

A Suna? Mais Suna se trouvait tellement loin! Cette ville, ce village même, ne se trouvait même pas sur ce continent alors qu'est-ce que ce Yura pouvait bien lui apporter comme renseignements? Les paroles de son ami lui revînt soudain en mémoire; Les poupées ne semblaient pas provenir de chez eux. Viendraient-elles d'aussi loin? Mais alors, comment sa mère avait pu acquérir de tels objets? Elle reposa le combiné sur son support et décida d'aller se coucher, les idées encore plus embrouillées qu'elles ne l'étaient auparavant. Elle chercherait des informations sur ce Yura plus tard.

* * *

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Review(s) :**

 **Andrea Tallez:** Bonsoir! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ! Merci beaucoup, alors oui effectivement la marionnette c'est Sasori. Je suis désolée pour les dialogues... Pour ce chapitre je me permets de les laisser centrés mais je vais essayer de trouver une solution rapidement! Etant sur mon téléphone, c'est plus simple pour moi de faire ainsi mais je peux comprendre que cela puisse gêner! Merci de m'en avoir fait part ! ;)

 **989 ** : Merci pour ton commentaire! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et c'est pourquoi j'avais l'envie d'écrire sur eux. J'espère simplement que ce sera à la hauteur...!

 **Sandrine ** ; Merci pour la review! J'espère que la suite te conviendra! :)


End file.
